


Say Everything You've Been Meaning Now, I Want It To Burn

by LahraTeigh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Cuddling, M/M, Multi, Omega Keith, Omega Lance, Omegaverse, Pack Bonding, They love each other - no one confesses tho, Touch-Starved, alpha shiro, beta hunk, beta pidge, omega drop, team as pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: When omega don't get the comfort and attention they need, they become 'sick', their minds become clouded and they... collapse. This is called an 'Omega drop'Lance is a cuddler, but when your a part of Voltron... who has the time?





	Say Everything You've Been Meaning Now, I Want It To Burn

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while. So here is something I spat out.

They were always laying on each other, the Omegas - Keith and Lance. It was an Omega's instincts to cuddle. 

At first, Keith would tense up, causing Lance to move away, thinking Keith didn't like him. 

"I-I'm sorry." Lance had whispered with guilt filled eyes. 

Keith didn't understand why Lance would always get upset, and it frustrated him even more. 

Everyone was always too busy for cuddle time with Lance. The stress eventually caught up to him, and he collapsed during dinner one night. 

Shiro was the first out of his seat.   
"I KNEW something was wrong!" He growled, mostly to himself. He should have listened to his instincts! He was an Alpha, THEIR Alpha, He needed to protect them! 

They had stayed with him all night, watching over him while he slept. This was something the healing pods couldn't fix.

Keith sat in the corner, a hard frown on his face, his eyes lost and distant. 

"Not again." Shiro whined. 

He knelt in front of the omega.

"Keith?" He spoke slowly, gaining the attention of the two betas in the room. 

"It's my fault." Keith mumbled tearfully. 

"He always wanted hugs and I- I kept pushing him away. I've never cuddled with anyone, it's not something I ever did." He paused.  
"I don't know how. And I didn't want to disappoint him. So I pushed him away." He sniffled. 

Shiro frowned, using his thumb to wipe away the Omega's tears.   
"It's not your fault Keith, we know you didn't mean it." 

Keith shook his head as he bit back another sobs. 

"What kind of team mate lets this happen?" He sniffled. 

He was angry with himself, crying wasn't something he did, but the fact he let Lance down, hurt even more. 

Shiro looked over to Hunk and Pidge who both had troubled frowns on their faces. 

"C'mon team, we need to think about Lance right now. Everyone climb on the bed." 

That night they all slept in the same bed, it was the first time of many. 

They each gave an hour or two of their time each day to deal with Lance's Omega needs.

Except Keith, who watched from a far. He watched the bright smile that danced on Lance's lips when he would snuggle with the team. 

Keith wanted that. But he wasn't sure how to ask for it. What if they rejected him? The way he had rejected Lance?

Keith didn't know what was happening, he felt the moment his heart became heavy, and it made his eyes tear up. 

His legs felt like they had been pulled out from underneath him. 

"Keith!" He had heard lance's panicked scream.

He felt arms around his torso and a hot breath on his neck. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to push you into pack bonding. I know you're uncomfortable with... intimacy. I should have included you. I'm so stupid." Lance rambled.

Keith sighed.  
"It's not your fault." He mumbled, rubbing his face against Lance's. 

Lance sat down in Keith's lap, rubbing his face against the other's. 

It was a way Omegas comfort each other. 

Shiro walked up side the two Omegas. He pet them both on the head.   
"Why don't you two get some rest." He smiled worriedly. 

Lance and Keith both nodded. Lance had stood up first, helping Keith up as he went. 

"Hey, Keith?" Lance had asked when they were both lying down in their omega nest. 

"Mm" was the small groan that left Keith's throat.

"Do-do you like anyone?"

Keith swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. But nodded. 

"Can-can i ask WHO?" Lance whispered. 

"I'd rather you didn't." He mumbled back. 

"Yeah. Of course." Lance said, a forced smile on his lips. 

He tucked his head into Keith's neck, sighing sadly. 

Sleep came quickly. 

Later that night, Shiro went to check on them both. Opening the door to see the team's two Omegas cuddling in the middle of a huge nest they had obviously made. 

Lance cracked open his eyes when he felt the extra aura in the room.

He wined and curled tighter into Keith's warm body. 

Shiro knelt down beside the two. He stroked Lance on the head, before whispering..

"Are you alright?" He asked. 

Lance nodded. 

"That's good, I'll let you rest some more before dinner." 

As Shiro tried to stand, Lance grabbed onto his wrist. 

Lance gulped.  
"Can-can you lay with us? Please?" He gave his best puppy dog eyes. 

Shiro chuckled.   
"Yeah, sure." 

Shiro laid behind Lance, his arm laid over Lance waist and over to Keith's. 

Lance nestled down, trying to keep his heart from beating out of his chest, because these were the people he loved. 

And if he could lay like this with them, maybe he never had to tell them how he felt.


End file.
